Virgil
Virgil is a major character who debuted in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! and one of the four trainers in the Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 in the Japan-only downloadable Pokémon World Tournament Unova League event. He is a Pokémon Rescue Worker along with his brother Davey and his father Jeff. He is also Bianca's love interest, even though he doesn't notice it all the time. Biography Anime As a young boy, Virgil was once lost in the forest with his first Pokémon Eevee at night, due to having a close bond with his Eevee and because the time was night, it was able to evolve into his present day Umbreon to help him get out of the forest by using Flash to light up the place. From that point on, he became grateful to the Eevee species and decided to catch more; to train and evolve them. Virgil first met Ash and his friends after saving Ash and Iris from falling off a cliff while on their way to Higaki City where the Unova League was going to take place which Ash plans to enter with his Espeon and Eevee, he reveals he is Pokémon rescue worker and introduces to them Team Eevee. Both Virgil and Ash quickly become friends and they both decide to work together along with Virgil's brother Davey, Ash's friends, to solve a problem involving a reservoir taken over by wild Cryogonals, after solving that he reveals to Ash that he is also going to participate in Unova League making him a rival. He reappeared again in BW105 to take part of the Unova League after being dropped off by his brother Davey in a helicopter, there he encountered Ash and His friends and met his other rivals in Unova such as Bianca and Stephan. In the first round of the Unova League he used his Vaporeon againist Ultimo and his Crustle. In BW106 he deafeted Ultimo with Vaporeon using Hydro Pump, advancing in the 2nd round of the tournament. In BW107 he was revealed to have made it through the second round and he was shown defeating a Reuniclus with his Glaceon Using Ice Beam to defeat it in the third round, getting him to top 16. Later in that episode him along Bianca help Iris find her Axew and save the Pokémon with his Espeon after they were being sent off a cliff by Garbodor, and used his Umbreon to calm down the Garbodor. In BW108 he defeated Flora's Gothitelle with his Umbreon in the fourth round advancing to the top 8 in the League. He then continued to win the Unova League, using his un-evolved Eevee to clinch the win. Games Black 2 & White 2 Virgil appears in the Japan-only downloadable Pokémon World Tournament Unova League event for Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 along with Trip, Stephan, and Cameron in the Wi-Fi event You Challenge the Unova League Too! as a minor character. Like from the anime, he also saves Pokémon and people from danger and he part of the Team Eevee in the game. Pokémon Anime On hand Used At the Ranch Befriended Games Black 2 and White 2 World Tournament (You Challenge the Unova League Too!) Trivia *In the Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, Virgil uses the Pokémon Ranger sprite, but it's marked as Pokémon Trainer. *Virgil is the only trainer in the You Challenge the Unova League Too! event in Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 that uses an preevolved Pokémon during in battle. Category:Male Characters Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Unova League Competitors Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Virgil's Pokémon Category:Rivals Category:Pokémon game characters